12 Days of Christmas
by PoeTheDragonWillEatYou
Summary: 12 days of Soul and Maka's life during the twelve days before and on Christmas! Filled with fluff, joy, presents, and cuddling!
1. Tis the Season!

**I'm starting a 12 days of Christmas drabble. The title itself is explanatory but I will not publish on the 25th [because it's Christmas and I'll be busy]**

* * *

><p>Soul hated caroling, it brought back the bad memories of his childhood which he did not want to remember at all. But, Maka signed both of them up for caroling and he didn't want to complain about it because then he and Maka would get in another fight. And Soul would then be off wandering the streets for hours until he calmed down. This happened one to many times for Soul to count. He just decided to be okay with it at this point.<p>

He could be okay with it.

He couldn't.

* * *

><p>He had to sing with everyone else their, and Soul's ears actually started bleeding when he heard Black*Star's voice. Sure he was never as good as Wes was when it came to perfect pitch but he still had it, which was the important thing. It was a blessing and a curse, he knew he was better then all the people singing and playing wise, but having to hear all of those awful singing voices made Soul personally want to take his soul out with his own hand. No one in Death City could sing, except maybe Maka and Marie. So they caroled:<p>

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_  
><em>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>'Tis the season to be jolly<em>  
><em>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Don we now our gay apparel<em>  
><em>Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.<em>  
><em>Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol<em>  
><em>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.<em>

_See the blazing Yule before us._  
><em>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Strike the harp and join the chorus.<em>  
><em>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Follow me in merry measure.<em>  
><em>Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.<em>  
><em>While I tell of Yule-tide treasure.<em>  
><em>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la<em>

_Fast away the old year passes._  
><em>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Hail the new year, lads and lasses<em>  
><em>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Sing we joyous, all together.<em>  
><em>Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.<em>  
><em>Heedless of the wind and weather.<em>  
><em>Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la<em>

"Soul?" said Maka

"Uh, yeah what's up Angel?" replied Soul

"You zoned out, come on let's catch up with the rest of our group before they get too ahead" replied Maka

Soul intertwined their fingers together and spoke, "Okay."

Together they walked hand in hand in the snow wandering together to find their friends. Together.

* * *

><p>Luckily, Maka and Soul found the gang just in time, and to Soul's absolute joy were able to carol with them. And carol they did. Tsubaki knocked on the door, and when it opened:<p>

_"Dashing through the snow_  
><em>In a one-horse open sleigh<em>  
><em>O'er the fields we go<em>  
><em>Laughing all the way<em>  
><em>Bells on bobtail ring'<em>  
><em>Making spirits bright<em>  
><em>What fun it is to ride and sing<em>  
><em>A sleighing song tonight!<em>

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_  
><em>Jingle all the way.<em>  
><em>Oh! what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one-horse open sleigh.<em>  
><em>Jingle bells, jingle bells,<em>  
><em>Jingle all the way;<em>  
><em>Oh! what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one-horse open sleigh.<em>

_A day or two ago_  
><em>I thought I'd take a ride<em>  
><em>And soon, Miss Fanny Bright<em>  
><em>Was seated by my side,<em>  
><em>The horse was lean and lank<em>  
><em>Misfortune seemed his lot<em>  
><em>He got into a drifted bank<em>  
><em>And then we got upsot.<em>

_A day or two ago,_  
><em>The story I must tell<em>  
><em>I went out on the snow,<em>  
><em>And on my back I fell;<em>  
><em>A gent was riding by<em>  
><em>In a one-horse open sleigh,<em>  
><em>He laughed as there I sprawling lie,<em>  
><em>But quickly drove away.<em>

_Now the ground is white_  
><em>Go it while you're young,<em>  
><em>Take the girls tonight<em>  
><em>and sing this sleighing song;<em>  
><em>Just get a bobtailed bay<em>  
><em>Two forty as his speed[b]<em>  
><em>Hitch him to an open sleigh<em>  
><em>And crack! you'll take the lead.<em>

_"_How lovely! You guys were just adorable, will you sing for me again?" asked the owner, who happened to be Marie

Tsubaki answered, "Um...sure! Okay everyone, 1,2,3!"

_"Feliz Navidad_  
><em>Feliz Navidad<em>  
><em>Feliz Navidad<em>  
><em>Prospero ano y felicidad.<em>

_Feliz Navidad_  
><em>Feliz Navidad<em>  
><em>Feliz Navidad<em>  
><em>Prospero ano y felicidad.<em>

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_  
><em>I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas<em>  
><em>I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas<em>  
><em>From the bottom of my heart.<em>

_Feliz Navidad  
>Feliz Navidad<br>Feliz Navidad  
>Prospero ano y felicidad.<em>

Feliz Navidad  
>Feliz Navidad<br>Feliz Navidad  
>Prospero ano y felicidad.<p>

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
>I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas<br>I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
>From the bottom of my heart."<p>

Marie clapped with excitement, "Yay!"

They all mumbled their thank you's and left.

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul walked home together. Moving their hands together a little more enthusiastically then they should of it was a good day, despite what Soul thought.<p>

"Soul, I think your a lovely singer." said Maka

Soul chuckled, "Shut up Maka!"

"What!? It's true!"

"You're pretty good too" Soul mumbled quietly

Maka looked at Soul with innocence on her face, "What? I couldn't hear you?"

"You sing well."

"Awww! Soul your too sweet!" squealed Maka

"Shut up Maka!" yelled Soul

Maka chuckled and spoke, "I'm just teasing, get a joke."

"Hahaha, very funny"

"I know"

Maka all of a sudden stopped walking, "Soul, thank you for caroling I know that you don't like it" and with that Maka planted a kiss on Soul's cheek

Soul grinned as wide as he possibly could, "Aww, come on Maka, if you want Santa to give you a gift you better be nice, come on kiss Soul on the lips this time"

Maka just rolled her eyes, "Alright"

* * *

><p><strong>Day one finished! Happy holidays!<strong>

**Love, **

**Poe**


	2. Holiday Shopping

**DAY 2 GUYS! I totally forgot to mention this in the first chapter and this also applies for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Soul Eater **

* * *

><p>Maka always liked the scent of Christmas trees in Death City. They reminded her of when her Mama and Papa were still together, shopping for Christmas gifts with her. Maka also found joy in shopping for holiday presents for her friends and family. Soul on the other hand, did not.<p>

"Angel, why do I have to go holiday shopping? I don't actually buy things for people that's what you do!" whined Soul

"Oh deal with it, don't you want to spend time with me?" replied Maka

Soul made a face, "Of course I do Angel, it's just I don't like walking around in the cold with my feet about to fall out."

"Wise words from the last death scythe everyone!" said Maka

"Haha, very funny. Let's just shop Angel" replied Soul

* * *

><p>Maka had successfully bought presents for their friends, and by force her Papa. Soul on the other hand, had the simple task of buying Maka one gift, and as Maka saw it he hadn't even bought her a gift. So she called for help from Death the Kid and Black*Star<p>

"Hey Soul, I called Kid and Black*Star for you to hang out with you while I hang out with the girls, okay?" said Maka

"Sure Angel." replied Soul

"Good, they're here anyway!"

"HEY MAKA! SOUL! WE'RE HERE!" yelled Black*Star as they walked over

Tsubaki clapped her hands together when they were face to face, "Okay, let's split up. Girls with girls and guys with guys!"

All of them mumbled in agreement and went there ways.

* * *

><p>"Okay so I need a gift for Angel." said Soul after they were far enough way for the girls not to be able to hear him<p>

Black*Star spoke,"Dude, one girl at a time, your dating Maka, DeathScythe will kill you if your cheating on her!"

Soul rolled his eyes, "How dumb can you be Black*Star? Angel is Maka!"

"I'm not following." said Black*Star

"Angel is a nickname I gave Maka" Soul casually said

"Still not getting it." Black*Star replied

Kid spoke, "Maka has a grigori soul, which is kind of like having an angel's soul. Which is where the nickname comes from Black*Star, not from another girl"

"Oh"

"Come on, I just need a gift for _Maka, _will you guys help me or not?" said Soul

Kid and Black*Star looked at each other and sighed, "Fine"

"Thank Death!" shouted Soul.

* * *

><p>Out of the blue Liz spoke,"What's with Soul calling you Angel?"<p>

Maka blushed, "It's a nickname he gave me"

"Aw, how sweet!" Tsubaki exclaimed

"Yeah, anyway let's follow Soul and the guys around to see what they're going to get you Maka!" said Patty

"I don't really know about that, I want the present to be a surprise..."

"Oh boo hoo, get over yourself Maka. You can handle a some spoilers can't you?" said Liz

"Liz..." said Tsubaki

"What Tsubaki? I'm just saying the girl doesn't have to be so by the book!"

"I guess your right." Tsubaki said reluctantly

"Aren't I always?"

"CAN WE JUST BE QUIET! IF WE ARE I'LL FOLLOW SOUL AROUND, ALRIGHT?" shouted Maka

"Yes your majesty" Liz muttered as they wandered the streets looking for Soul and their partners

* * *

><p>"Look! They're over there by that stand! See Maka!" said Liz excitedly<p>

Maka answered, "I see Liz, I have eyeballs. But the part I don't understand is why they're at a jewelry stand."

"Soul is getting you jewelry, duh."

"Well, yeah I can tell that much. But, I don't like jewelry that much so why would he buy me it?" said Maka

Liz replied, "I don't know."

* * *

><p>"So...your buying Maka jewelry?" asked Black*Star<p>

Soul answered, "Yeah"

"But Maka doesn't like jewelry."

"I got it all covered, you guys can leave if you like." said Soul

"Okay" muttered both Black*Star and Kid

Soul then turned his attention back to the woman who he was buying Maka's gift from, "How much will that be?"

The elderly woman spoke, "30 death bucks"

"Sure." replied Soul, as he handed the money to the woman

"I hope your girlfriend likes the gift." said the woman

"How'd you know she was my girlfriend?"

"I was once young too you know. I can see the look in your eyes when you talk about her. The look of love. I hope you two have a long and successful relationship. And the fact that your friends said it." said the old woman

Soul was a little creeped out and a little touched, "Thank you"

He then turned around, "Come on Maka, let's go home"

Maka was blushing as she came out of her hiding spot, "Okay Soul."

As Soul gestured for Maka to come to the crook of his arm so he could hold her she spoke, "Sorry for spying on you."

"Ah, it's fine Angel. I forgive you."

"Thank you"

Soul spoke, "Let's just go home."

"Okay Soul. But, if you're okay with me spying on me will you tell me what you got me?" Maka asked innocently

"Just wait Maka." Soul replied

"Fine."

There was a pause of silence, "Please tell me!" Maka asked

"Maka, come on just be patient."

"But I don't want to!"

"You've been hanging out with Liz to much." Soul replied

"I most certainly have."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2 is up! Okay so you guys finally have the origins for why Soul calls Maka Angel! Yay! Thanks for the in-depth discussion Ynot7 you helped me plan the future chapters [and yes there will be some of the characters you requested or at least mentions]. If any of you have questions for me please send me a PM or review. By the way the whole death bucks thing was something I made up and I do not know the currency that Death City uses. But if any of you do, please inform me! I would love to know. Remember, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! <strong>

**-Poe**


	3. Stocking Stuffers

**Day 3! Okay so some background information is needed with this chapter. It kind of connects to Maka's Mine. Which means it has some of the characters in it. The character in this chapter is Alma, Soul and Maka's first daughter. Actually the name has story behind it, but it doesn't really fit into the story so it will probably be in a future story I will write. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater **

* * *

><p>"Alma's asleep! Go, go, go!" whispered Soul<p>

"Okay, you eat the cookies, I'll stuff her stocking!" replied Maka

"Are you trying to get me fat? I'm always on this job."

Maka rolled her eyes, "Your the one getting fat? I'm carrying a human being at the moment."

"Valid point."

"Just eat the cookies for deaths sake." said Maka

* * *

><p>"Maka, the cookies are eaten." said Soul as he walked in to their room<p>

Maka replied, "But the stocking isn't filled up. Get it for me will you? I got the presents, I'm just having a hard time actually getting up."

Soul bowed down, "Of course my Angel."

"Thank you. Oh, and Angel? Haven't called me that in a while."

Soul gave her a face, "Shut up."

"I mean why did you stop calling me that? I had nothing against the name or-"

Soul interjected her rant by going to retrieve Alma's stocking.

* * *

><p>"Here you go m'lady" said Soul, as he handed the empty stocking to Maka<p>

Maka opened the stocking and slowly put the gifts in checking each one off her list, "One copy of 'My Weapon', a plushy of a scythe, a 'I'M GONNA BE A BIG SISTER'T-SHIRT, a plushy of a soul, a signed copy of 'Wes Evans, The 12 Days of Deathmas complete soundtrack', and 'The Complete History of Souls' book"

"Seriously, you got her a text book? Maka let the kid have a little fun here!" Soul joked

Maka answered, "Well, if she does inherit your brain rather then mine I'd rather her be prepared for the future. Because believe me, it will be rough for her"

"Shut up!" said/yelled [or at least as loudly as he could with out waking Alma up] Soul

Maka just giggled, "Oh you know I love you and think your somewhat smart, right Soul?"

"Yeah. But wait, you got our daughter an album my brother composed?"

"Yes I did, deal with it. Can you put the stocking away, please?" asked Maka

"Why me? Especially after you insulted me by putting in something of my brothers!"

Maka responded, "Suck it up. She knows of your brother already, so what's the big deal? Also, I fear that if I get up, the sheer weight of the baby will make my bladder explode. Oh and could you help me get in to bed?"

"Sure Angel"

* * *

><p>Soul spoke, his voice just above a whisper, "The stockings hung up and the presents are under the tree Maka"<p>

Maka just mumbled a response, "Good. Now will you cuddle with me?"

Soul just smiled, "I'd love too"

Soul dived in to their bed [with a protest from Maka, saying that he may have caused her bladder to actually break this time], grabbed her waist, pulling her close, "Maka?"

"Yes Soul?"

"Do you think it was the right thing to do? I mean bringing a new human being in to the world?" said Soul

Maka hesitated but then answered, "No. I mean sure it's a risk I mean having to always be worried about what will happen to the baby and if it will be safe but it's good. We're bringing good in to the world, a new shred of hope. There's no more kishin, there's a peace treaty with the witches, everything is good. Yes Soul, we're doing the right thing, don't worry"

Soul's head was resting on the crook of Maka's shoulder when he answered, "Okay"

There was a long silence before Maka spoke, "We should name our child Crona."

"Why?" asked Soul

"It's the right thing to do, I mean she helped save the world. She sacrificed herself so the kishin wouldn't destroy us all. Also, I was close to Crona. I just think it's right."

Soul was silent for a moment, "There are the others to think about. Like Tezca, Mifune, Granny, Tsar, Joe Buttaki. Too many lives were lost because of the kishin. To many people to honor Maka. And we can't have an army of kids, we have to only choose only two names, tops"

"I understand. It's just even after all these years I still feel bad"

Soul replied, "I know you do. But we gotta let go of the past. An it's almost Deathmas! Alma will be upset if your sad!"

"I guess your right, now we should go to bed, we will be woken up by a screaming 3 year old soon" Maka said

Soul shook is head in response, "Now your being smart! Alright, good night Angel, I love you."

"Love you too Eater."

Maybe it was possible maybe it wasn't but Maka felt it in her soul that Crona was smiling down upon her, and that made all of the pain she's had for years crumble, as the reassurance of Crona was still there.

Maka uttered, "Thank you Crona" and smiled as she drifted off in to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Alma woke up the first thing she did was open Wes' Evan's soundtrack and played it. The next morning Soul shed real tears as Wes' 'admittedly perfect' violin playing.<p>

He cried like a baby, and later Alma asked him if he could pay the piano as well as Wes' could play the violin. Soul then ran out of the building in a hurry. Maka then got a phone call, "Maka, please get your husband out of my house and away from my piano? Happy holidays!" said Kid

"Come on Alma, let's go get your father"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 done! YAY! If you have any questions are requests please PM me or leave a review! <strong>

**-Poe**


	4. The Ghosts of Christmas Past

**I felt like I needed to do this, this was really important for me.**

* * *

><p>They all had to repay their respects, it was something all must do. But, having to get up in the morning, knowing your going to do this is pain. Especially on Christmas Day. While families were having gatherings and ripping open presents, Maka, Soul, Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti went somewhere else. Somewhere they felt was more important then presents. They went to the grave yard.<p>

Everyone was scared of it, being next to Stein's house, and having all the dead bodies in one place. Even Maka had some terrifying memories of the graveyard. But, she pushed it aside. This was something that was too important to skip out on. She had to visit them, she had to honor the dead.

* * *

><p>They all walked in the graveyard together. Flowers in hand ready to talk to their loved ones. The rest strayed off, while Maka just kept walking straight ahead, hoping to find the tombstone she needed to visit. And there it was, her fathers.<p>

She walked up to the grave and sat down,"Hey Papa. It certainly has been a while hasn't it? I'm just saying, I miss you **so **much. I miss when you used to pretend to be a dragon and I'd be the princess. I miss being your little girl. I even miss you flirting with girls. I miss your red hair. I miss dancing with me. How has it only been a year? I feel like it's been eternity. Why did you have to die?

Maka felt the tears brimming her eyes, she knew she would break down," W-W-Why did you have to leave me? Mama isn't here to protect me from the monsters, you were the one too! Why did you leave! Answer me! Please, I need an answer. Send a sign! Do anything!"

There was no reply. There was no sign.

"Papa! Answer me! Why won't you answer me! YOUR MY DAD, YOU TOLD ME IF I EVER NEEDED YOU YOU'D BE THERE FOR ME! WHERE ARE YOU?! It's my first Christmas without you or Mama. I don't know what to do! Please answer me! I'm all alone! Soul doesn't get it, he doesn't have a strong bond with his family. I wish he did. I really did. You're the only one who understands me. Please..." Maka broke down into sobs. Her whole body was shaking. There wasn't going to be a response. She needed one. She broke down into hysterics, she couldn't breath, her lungs were closing in. She feels like she's suffocating.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST BE A GOOD FATHER? WHY WON'T YOU JUST ANSWER FOR DEATH'S SAKE!? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH THIS HURTS ME? PAPA JUST ANSWER! PLEASE! I NEED YOU!" Maka couldn't handle it, a big wave of grief was cast upon her, she couldn't stop crying. The pain was to much.

It was too much.

* * *

><p>Soul heard sobbing. Not just any sobbing, Maka's sobbing. He could tell by the screams. They were defiantly Maka's. But, he didn't know where she was. He needed to find her. He'd do anything to find her. Soul didn't care how rude it was by running over the tombs but he needed to find Maka. Maka was the most important thing in his life, he couldn't have her upset. Especially not on Christmas.<p>

He saw her.

He actually saw her.

Over her father's grave.

Crying.

Soul didn't like to admit it because it made him look uncool, but seeing his partner, seeing his Maka in so much pain hurt him. He always felt that if Maka was in the slightest pain, it was his job to take care of her.

Soul cautiously walked up to Maka, "Angel are you alright?"

"Go away Soul."

Soul lifted up Maka's head and cradled her cheeks, "I will never go away. I'll follow you everywhere to make sure you happy, safe, and that somebody loves you if it isn't me. Maka, I need you to talk about it. I don't care how much pain your in. We're partners, I'll be by your side at all times. Tell me what happened here."

Maka calmed her breathing down and spoke, "I visited my father, and you know I wanted to talk to him. I kept asking him all these questions but he never responded. He was hurting me Soul. All I want is to talk to my Papa, and I can't."

"Maka, I hate telling you this but he's dead. He will never come back. He can never talk to you, and I'm sorry. But, you know in your heart what you father would say. Don't ask questions you already know the answer too. Maka, his answer will never change, he will always feel the same way towards you."

Maka looked up at Soul and quietly mumbled, "I know...it's just I miss him so much."

Soul answered, "I know you do Angel. That's why your old man gave me this"

Soul handed Maka an envelope. And Maka quickly took it from his hands, and ripped it open.

_'Dear Maka,_

_If you're reading this. I must have died. I asked Soul to give it to you because I know it would be to much for you if I gave it to you. Anyway, I know I've already __told you so much, but there are things I need to answer. If you ever miss me, or ever miss anyone look up at the moon. That's what I used to say to you after your mother left. Also, I'm always there for you. I'm watching over you for all the milestones that will happen. I'm always protecting you too. Sweetie, don't think other wise. I don't want you to mop around after my death. Do something productive. I know the pain will be unbearable for the firsts. Like holidays and whatnot. But, everyone goes threw this. It's normal. Believe me. I love you Maka. I don't want you to forget that. Also, if looking at the moon doesn't help, then sing this song:_

_I'm falling down into my shadow_

_Holding in my every breath as I await the deadly night_

_So scary, but you can't give into this_

_Fear of pumpkin carriages 'cause all the witches see it in your eyes_

_See you in your dreams Yeah, baby_

_Your nightmares, too, that's where I'll find you_

_Fairy Blue_

_It is only for you that I would crush the stars_

_And display them with the Black Paper Moon_

_If you really put your faith in me_

_When you're lost here, I am_

_Forever with your soul_

_Waiting here above you patiently, just like the shining moon_

_A symbol rises to the surface_

_Of the crimson jam that I had submerged it deep within_

_Your destiny isn't so immutable, anything that you can dream_

_Can also be the fate that you will have_

_Don't try to use deceit on me_

_I will not break, I won't surrender_

_Fairy Blue_

_You are my everything, the reason I go on in this captivity eternally_

_If you raise your voice and call for me, I will find you, my dear_

_Wherever you may be_

_And I will be sure to set you free from this entangling curse_

_There are times when no one believes in me and_

_There are times where I feel like I'm degraded But even in those times,your words always echo within my heart_

_This is my promise_

_Fairy Blue_

_It is only for you that I would smash the stars_

_And use them as a sign to guide you_

_And anytime that you're lost or afraid, Can you see your dreams_

_I want you to look up and_

_Fairy Blue_

_You are my everything, the reason that I live in sweet captivity so faithfully_

_And I swear you'll never be alone When you're lost here I am_

_Forever with your soul_

_We can make it through most anything, if you can just believe_

_Maka don't cry over my tombstone. I know how strong you are, just believe that you'll get threw it and you will. Papa always loves you_

_-Your Papa, Spirit'_

* * *

><p>Maka just smiled and whipped of her tears, "Come on Soul. Let's go celebrate Deathmas."<p>

Together they walked hand in hand, appreciating the life they had and not mopping over the ones they lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, this one was important to me. I've lost people, but not that close to me, but this is just showing even though Soul Eater ended on a good note, there are still terrible things there. Also, as you can tell Spirit is dead, and this also connects to Maka's Mine and One Word Prompt. I do not own Black Paper Moon. I wanted to show that even though the holidays are a sign of joy, there is still remorse. And again if you have any questions, requests, or anything along those lines PM me or leave a review. Wishing you guys the best!<strong>

**-Poe**


	5. The Cookie Catastrophe

**5 DAYS! I can't believe Nowl has done this everyday! She must be some type of god. Don't mind my constant blabbering, I have a geology test and I really don't want to study for it. I hope to god I do well on it. Anyway, some background on this story, I was making cookies today too and this is basically my story [except for a few things] of how the cookie making process went.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, we can do this Soul! Do you have the all-purpose flour?" said Maka<p>

Soul responded, "Yes!"

"The baking soda?"

"Yes!"

"The butter?"

"Yes!"

"Granulated sugar?"

"Yes!"

"Salt?"

"Yes!"

"Vanilla extract?"

"Yes!"

"Large Eggs?"

"Yes!"

"Chocolate chips?"

"Yes!"

Maka yelled, "Now let's pray that this chocolate chip cookie recipe works!"

* * *

><p>Maka really wanted to make cookies, so she made Soul drive her all the way to the market so she could pick up the ingredients. But, when she told Soul about her plan, he was happy to help. She suspected that because he wanted food, but if he wanted to help then help he would. When they got home they immediately got ready to make as Soul called it 'the most amazing cookies on the planet'. Maka tied the apron along her waist and stated getting the measurements done.<p>

"MAKA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Soul no need to yell, you're only one room over. And you made me mess up the measurements for the flour. Now instead of 2 1/4 cups of flour, I have 3 cups! Dude, the cookies will take forever this way!" Maka joked

Soul went silent, "I'll help. The faster the cookies are done, the better."

Maka chuckled, "You and your food. Sometimes I feel love you the food more than you actually love me."

Soul wrapped his hands along Maka's waist, "Oh Angel, you know I love you more than food. But, it is a pretty close competition."

"Thanks" said Maka as she walked away from Soul''s grip

"Angel, It was a joke!" said Soul, putting his hands up and walking away

"I know" said Maka

"Okay" said Soul as he settled down to his original position, but putting his chin in the crook of Maka's neck

* * *

><p>After the dough was made [which took forever because the butter refused to melt, then the stove had a heart attack] Soul and Maka decided to mold the cookies into the desired shape.<p>

"I think we should make these kishin egg souls" stated Soul

Maka looked over at Soul, "I agree. But, we should make this one a whale"

Soul scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, "Why a whale?"

"For Moby Dick Soul!"

"No, we are not making cookies based off of a book I have been harassed by for years!" said Soul

"Fine, then we're going to make this a scythe" said Maka, as she pointed to a pile of cookie dough

"Okay. Whatever." said Soul

* * *

><p>It turned out, they did not have cookie cutters in those shapes. Which meant they had to use knives to cut the desired shape. But, Maka and Soul had limited artistic ability, which meant they would not look like what they wanted it to look like. While in this process, tempers flared. The worst parts of both of them coming out.<p>

"Maka what even is that?!" shouted Soul

"A soul!" Maka screeched back

"It doesn't look like a soul!"

"Could you do any better?"

Conversations kept going on until Soul did the unthinkable, he threw flour at Maka. At first Maka didn't even notice, she was in to much of a state of anger to register what happened. But when she did, the aftermath was unthinkable.

"SOUL!" screamed Maka

"What Angel, don't like a little flour in your hair?"

Maka attempted to speak, "Why you-"

Soul responded by throwing more flour at her, "Catch me if you can!"

Maka with a handful of flour, ran around the house looking for Soul, "Soul where are you!"

Maka heard footsteps, and as soon she heard them behind her, she threw the flour as fast as she could and it landed straight on Soul's face. Maka being the mature girl she is, burst out in a fit of giggles because of Soul''s face.

"S-S-Soul you look, so funny" Maka said between laughs

However, Soul was not amused. Slowly he bent down and started tickling Maka. Her giggles stopped, and the complaining began.

"Soul! Stop tickling me!" said Maka between breaths

"Sorry Angel, can't stop."

"You suck!"

"But you love me."

It seemed after hours [or maybe minutes honestly neither could tell] the two stopped and fell asleep on the floor in each others arms. Slowly, Maka woke up to the familiar sound of the clock beeping. She slowly looked up at the clock to see the time. Midnight. Soul and her had been asleep for three hours, the floor was a mess, and the kitchen looked like a natural disaster had occurred. The house really needed to be cleaned up. But, that could wait. She then proceeded to waking up Soul.

"Soul, sweetie wake up" said Maka as she gently shaked Soul's body back and forth

"Ngh...five more minutes" muttered a half asleep Soul

"Come on, it's important. Just wake up."

Soul groaned.

"Come on Soul!"

"Kiss me on the cheek and I'll get up." said Soul

Maka quickly responded, "Alright!"

Ever so carefully Maka bent down to kiss Soul on the cheek, "Happy?" asked Maka

"Very. So, what was so important that you needed to wake me up?"

"It's past midnight Soul. Merry Christmas!"

Soul grinned, showing his sharp teeth, "Merry Christmas indeed"

* * *

><p><strong>So...that's part of my story for how awful the experience went. [It actually wasn't that bad, I just exaggerate way to much but to quote the saint Meryl Streep, "Whatever!" so you know] I hope you guys enjoy. Remember, if you have any questions, comments, anything relating to this story PM me or send a review! Happy Hanukah! [Is that how you spell it?]<strong>

**-Poe**


	6. Movies and Miracles

**Hey! Today all my notes will be at the top. So...I'm going to say this in advance THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE TERRIBLE. And I'm not trying to mean anything else. I was really tired when writing this, and I'm sorry if it does suck. The ideas are way harder to think of so if any of you have ideas that I haven't done or suggestions, comments, anything PM me or write a review. Big shout out to Ynot7! Happy holidays! And again, if I sound annoying in anyway I don't mean to rub off that way, it's just...I'm so tired. And I know it's not an excuse but my brain feels like mush. Also, today I was handing out cookies [since I had them from my baking experience] so virtual cookie for all! Also, for anyone who celebrated hanukkah, happy second day! [Really since it is close to the next day I should just say 2nd and 3rd day {?}]**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater**

**Love, **

**-Poe**

* * *

><p>"Soul! Get the popcorn! The movie's about to start!" yelled Maka<p>

She heard a chuckle in response, "Angel, be patient! It's on DVD we can start it at anytime"

"Well, I just put the DVD in. So...you know it's gonna start soon" replied Maka

"CRAP! Maka why didn't you tell me!" said Soul

"I did you moron"

There was a pause but then she heard Soul's voice, "I didn't hear you Angel!"

"Just bring the popcorn and I'll pause the movie"

* * *

><p>"Okay, you brought the popcorn?" asked Maka<p>

Soul replied,"Yes Angel. Now can you just play the movie?"

Maka giggled, "Okay". She then got up to un-pause the movie.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas?" asked Soul

"It was the only Deathmas movie I could find on such short notice!" said Maka

"It's fine Angel. Totally fine."

"Good" said Maka, before planting a kiss on Soul's cheek

The movie had started and the opening song played:

_'Twas a long time ago,_  
><em>Longer now than it seems<em>  
><em>in a place that perhaps<em>  
><em>you've seen in your dreams<em>  
><em>For the story that you are about to be told<em>  
><em>began with the holiday worlds of old<em>  
><em>Now, you've probably wondered<em>  
><em>where holidays come from.<em>  
><em>If you haven't I'd say<em>  
><em>it's time you begun.<em>  
><em>For the holidays are the result of much fuss<em>  
><em>and hard work from the worlds that create them us<em>  
><em>Well you see now, quite simply<em>  
><em>that's all that they do,<em>  
><em>making one unique holiday<em>  
><em>especially for you<em>  
><em>But once, a calamity ever so great<em>  
><em>occured when two holidays met by mistake<em>

Both were watching the movie [not even through with the opening song] when Soul was hit by a wave of realization, "Maka?"

"Yes Soul?"

"Why are we watching a Halloween movie?"

Maka thought for a minute, "I don't think it is actually. It's still counted as a Deathmas movie, not a Halloween movie. Thus making it a Deathmas Movie."

Soul responded quickly, "Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too!"

The discussion went on for quite a while, neither actually won.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight when Maka woke up. The popcorn was scattered everywhere [even finding one in Soul's hair], her clothes all crinkly from sleeping in the position she was sleeping in, the TV light still illuminating the room, and the spilt eggnog on the ground. She was having company over in the afternoon, but it was much to late to clean now. She figured she'd just clean it when she got back to school. Instead, she focused all of her attention to getting out of Soul's grip on her.<p>

"Soul!" Maka whispered

"Nghhhhh"

"Get off of me!" said Maka

"Mhmmmmm"

"Seriously Soul!"

"Too...tired"

"Come on Soul, we gotta go to bed! We have school tomorrow!"

"I don't want to."

"Soul come on!"

"Can't we just skip it?"

"No! School is important to me"

Maka was frustrated, she needed Soul to get off of her but he wasn't moving. But then she heard something, humming. It had to have been coming from Soul, after all she wasn't humming and the apartments were soundproof. At this point she didn't care about Soul's obnoxious grip on her.

"Soul?" Maka asked

"Yes..." replied Soul

"Are you humming?"

After what seemed like hours, Soul answered, "Yes..."

"What are you humming?"

"Some song my mom used to sing to me when I was little"

"What is it?"

Soul didn't speak for a few seconds, "You'll laugh"

"I promise I won't"

Soul looked Maka straight in to her eyes, "Do you pinky promise?"

Maka rolled her eyes, "I pinky promise"

Soul played with the hem of his shirt then spoke, "Silent Night"

"I love that song!" Maka exclaimed

"You do?" asked Soul

Maka responded, "Because you have no musicality or good taste in music. That song is...good though"

Maka hit him on the chest, "Shut up!"

The room went silent, "Will you sing it with me?" asked Soul

Maka smiled, "I would love too"

They both started singing:

Silent night, Holy night  
>All is <em>calm<em>, all is bright

_Round yon virgin, mother and child_  
><em>Holy infant, tender and mild<em>  
><em>Sleep in heavenly peace,<em>  
><em>Sleep in heavenly peace.<em>

_Silent night, Holy night_  
><em>Son of God, love's pure light<em>  
><em>Radiant beams from thy holy face<em>  
><em>With the dawn of redeeming grace,<em>  
><em>Jesus, Lord at thy birth<em>  
><em>Jesus, Lord at thy birth.<em>

_Silent night, Holy night_  
><em>Shepherds quake, at the sight<em>  
><em>Glories stream from heaven above<em>  
><em>Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah.<em>  
><em>Christ the Savior is born,<em>  
><em>Christ the Savior is born.<em>

Soul spoke first, "We didn't sound half bad"

Maka replied, "Not at all"

Soul again went silent, "I love you"

Maka responded almost instantly, "I love you too"

Maka suddenly care how awkward it felt, now that she thought about she could skip a day of school [although she rather not]. Soul changed her, it was a Christmas Miracle.


	7. Mistletoe

**Guys...I'm sorry. Again, this chapter may not be the best but I tried. For some reason my mind is a million mile away [I heavily believe it's because it's around the holidays and no one wants to actually work] and I'm trying to focus it but it just doesn't work. I'm trying I really am, again if you guys got ideas or ANYTHING you want to say to me, PM me or review me. I could really use it. Sorry about the whole hanukkah thing, I don't celebrate it so I didn't know how to spell it. **

* * *

><p>"Maka I don't wanna go" whimpered Soul as he was dragged out the door of his and Maka's tiny apartment to go to Kid's Deathmas Party<p>

"Soul, we have to go. Kid needs the support! Last year, he had his father hosting the party now he doesn't." replied Maka

"Why? Last year he was perfectly fine taking over his fathers roll, why would this year be any different?" asked Soul

"It's different when you don't have your father"

"Angel, neither me or you have never lost a parent. How would we know this?" said Soul

"Just come to the dance"

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes of arguing Soul and Maka finally got to the party. Which was all symmetrical, all ready crowded, and as Soul said "All the food is taken. We came here for nothing".<p>

Kid, then silenced everyone to make a speech, "People of Death City, merry Deathmas! I know you're used to my father speaking here in my place, but my father is gone. However, I don't dwell on the negatives and heavily believe that the festivities should go on. I want you guys to do whatever it was like when my father was around, although I do hope whatever you do is symmetrical. May the festivities begin!"

With that, everybody went their separate ways. Except Soul, Maka, and their friends, who were going to congratulate Kid on his speech.

Tsubaki spoke first, "Kid that was really good!"

Kid just gave her a faint smile, "Thank you Tsubaki. I'm not the best at making speeches, but you made me feel that I'm less then a piece of garbage then I felt I was. Because that speech was so scarce it's bothering me so much"

Liz spoke, "Oh Kid. You're not garbage. Also, the speech was fine! Whatever!"

Kid looked at Liz, "Whatever? Whatever? That speech was an abomination! My father could have done so much better then me!"

Tsubaki gave Liz a look, "You're father would have sounded the exact same as you did Kid. Okay? You did exceptional, so don't be so hard on yourself!"

Black*Star just scoffed, "If you had a big guy like me do the speech then it would have been amazing unlike-"

Black*Star was cut off by the sudden pain of Liz kicking him in the shin, "Never mind" uttered Black*Star

Kid just sighed, "Just get some food or something I need sometime alone"

They all bid Kid good bye [Tsubaki gave him a hug] and went to go retrieve food.

* * *

><p>"Soul, do you want fish?" asked Maka as she walked up to Soul on the balcony<p>

"Sure" replied Soul

Maka then slid the raw fish from her plate on to Soul's plate. Then there was a pause, "Do you think Crona's looking straight at us right now?" asked Maka

Soul responded quickly, "Yes"

"Okay"

"There was another moment of silence, "Ew...how can you even eat fish?" asked Maka

"Because I can. And, why did you go from Crona all the way to fish?" said Soul

"I didn't want to think of something that would upset me, so I thought of the first thing that came in to my head, which was fish"

"Alright then"

There was yet another pause, until Soul spoke up, "Why do we have so many pauses when we speak?"

"Because we have nothing to talk about"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul had spent the whole time outdoors, and they could here all the songs playing. Loudly. A particularly interesting song came on, meaning that Soul didn't know the song. Which was odd considering he knew all of the Deathmas song. The song puzzled him, which was new. He felt like Maka. But, he couldn't get the song, and that really bothered him. He could here it in his mind:<p>

_"Didn't know what to get you_  
><em>Ordinary just wouldn't do<em>  
><em>But I just found the perfect gift for you<em>

_Now I got it all ready_  
><em>But it's not wrapped in red or green<em>  
><em>Come and sit down beside me here<em>  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

_We've got mistletoe and firelight_  
><em>On this cold December night<em>  
><em>The snow outside will set the mood<em>  
><em>As I sing my song for you<em>

_I hear church bells a-ringin'_  
><em>Carolers are singing harmony with me now<em>  
><em>You are looking so lovely, yeah<em>  
><em>Even if the lights go out<em>

_You're so beautiful_  
><em>I only hope you see what I see (see)<em>

_Every word is meant to show you how much you mean to me_

_We've got mistletoe and firelight_  
><em>On this cold December night<em>

_The snow outside will set the mood_  
><em>As I sing my song<em>

_We've got mistletoe (mistletoe) and firelight (firelight)_  
><em>On this cold December night<em>  
><em>The snow outside will set the mood<em>  
><em>As I sing my song (sing my song), sing my song for you."<em>

Really, the only thing that stuck out in Soul's mind was mistletoe, and it bothered him. He was well aware that there was mistletoe everywhere in the ballroom, and he didn't want his Maka to be kissing other people. Thus he had to find her. Soul searched the whole room for Maka, and their she was in the corner. Soul moved rather quickly to get to Maka, and when he did Maka spoke:

"Look what we're under Soul"

Soul looked up, "Mistletoe?"

"You know what that means" said Maka

Soul ever so elegantly swooped her off her feet and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! I apologize in advance if this chapter makes no sense, but I needed to post a chapter.<strong>

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**-POE**


	8. Twas the Night Before Deathmas

**Sorry for the crappy chapters, it's just...I love writing this story but I have no ideas for the story until the dead of night when I'm barely awake. I don't want to use this as an excuse but it's just so hard for me. Especially with break coming up and everything. Big shout out to Ynot7, who has been supporting me threw this whole story. You da bae. De bae. If I do this again, please bare threw. I'm trying my best to update everyday because I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL IT HAS BEEN 12 DAYS! Anyway, if you guys have ANYTHING: ideas, suggestions, comments review or PM me! I will love and adore you if you send me something! Also, Alma is in this chapter again! YAY! Remember, she's in Maka's Mine so go check it out. I also understand that it isn't Christmas Eve, but spare me I needed something to write about. I really do appreciate you guys and it to bothers me that this wasn't published on Christmas Eve, so instead on Christmas Eve [which is the last day] I'll write about Christmas day. Also, I should tell you that from now on the chapters will become much more family ****centric. Also, I have every intention in showing you what Soul bought for Maka in the second chapter [I believe]. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**-Poe**

* * *

><p>"Alma come on! It's Deathmas Eve, the reaper can't deliver your presents until you asleep!" Maka yelled across the house, desperate to get her daughter in bed<p>

"One second Mama, let me just wash my face!" Alma yelled back

"Okay sweetie!" Maka replied

Minutes later, Alma came up the stairs holding Soul's hand into her room, "Mama! Are you and Papa gonna read to me tonight?" asked the overexcited [and sleepy] Alma

They both replied, "Of course!"

"Well then get reading!" yelled Alma

Soul and Maka simply laughed at Alma's enthusiasm as Alma became confused.

* * *

><p>Soul and Maka opened up the dusty old Christmas book at the same time, coughing after a wave of dust hit them. Never the less they began reading.<p>

Maka spoke first, being the more illiterate one of the two,

"Twas the night before Deathmas, when all through the house.

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
>In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there."<p>

Soul then spoke,

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
>While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.<br>And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
>Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.<p>

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
>I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.<br>Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
>Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash."<p>

Both Soul and Maka looked at each other before Maka began to read,

"The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
>Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.<br>When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
>But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer.<p>

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
>I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.<br>More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
>And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name-"<p>

Soul smirked as he cut Maka off to read,

"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
>On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!<br>To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
>Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"<p>

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
>When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.<br>So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
>With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too."<p>

Maka began to read [in a rather quick speed, hoping that Soul would be to slow to catch on],

"And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
>The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.<br>As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
>Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.<p>

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
>And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.<br>A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
>And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack."<p>

Soul gave Maka a look like '_Give up now, I'm going to attempt to read the rest of the poem',__  
><em>

"His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
>His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!<br>His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
>And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.<p>

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
>And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.<br>He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
>That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!<p>

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
>And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!"<p>

Maka gave him a look as well, '_I don't plan on losing. Let me read',_  
>"A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,<br>Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
>And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.<br>And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
>And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!"<p>

Maka and Soul gave each other one more look before agreeing that they would both read the last stanza,

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
>And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.<br>But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
>"Happy Deathmas to all, and to all a good-night!"<p>

Maka and Soul out down the book and looked up at their daughter, she was sleeping. As quietly as Soul and Maka could they left the room to go to theirs. But before that Maka turned around to ask Soul a question,

"How did we ever get so lucky?"


	9. Family Time

**OH MY GOD I FEEL TERRIBLE! I'M SO SORRY! MY COMPUTER SHUT DOWN ON ME YESTERDAY AND I COULDN'T UPDATE. I AM SO SORRY! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Remember, any questions, comments, ideas, or anything can be PM'd to me or you can post a review. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater or the Nightmare Before Christmas**

**-Poe**

* * *

><p>Alma, Soul, and Maka were all snuggled up up on their couch, Alma wearing PJ's, Maka complaining how the baby was made to be a kick boxer because it was <em>constantly <em>kicking her, and Soul muttering how uncool he looked because Maka and Alma convinced Soul to wear a Reeper's hat because his hair resembles him. [Soul hated it but his girls told him too, thus he he had too]. There, the little family huddled up on their couch watching 'The Nightmare Before Deathmas', which was a family tradition.

"Papa, why do we always watch this movie, it scares me!" squealed Alma

"Sweetie, it's a tradition. It has been one since your mother and I were teenagers" replied Soul

Alma muttered under her breath, "We should find a new tradition"

Maka spoke, "Too bad. The movie is about to start"

Alma had a simple response, "Pass the comfort food"

* * *

><p><em>'Twas a long time ago,<em>  
><em>Longer now than it seems<em>  
><em>in a place that perhaps<em>  
><em>you've seen in your dreams<em>  
><em>For the story that you are about to be told<em>  
><em>began with the holiday worlds of old<em>  
><em>Now, you've probably wondered<em>  
><em>where holidays come from.<em>  
><em>If you haven't I'd say<em>  
><em>it's time you begun.<em>  
><em>For the holidays are the result of much fuss<em>  
><em>and hard work from the worlds that create them us<em>  
><em>Well you see now, quite simply<em>  
><em>that's all that they do,<em>  
><em>making one unique holiday<em>  
><em>especially for you<em>  
><em>But once, a calamity ever so great<em>  
><em>occured when two holidays met by mistake'<em>

Alma screamed, it was already scaring her. And Soul and Maka being good parents laughed at her.

_'Boys and girls of every age_  
><em>wouldn't you like to see something strange<em>  
><em>Come with us and you will see,<em>  
><em>this our town of Halloween<em>  
><em>This is Halloween, this is Halloween,<em>  
><em>pumpkins scream in the dead of night<em>  
><em>This is Halloween, everybody make a scene,<em>  
><em>trick or treat till the neighbours come and die of fright<em>  
><em>It's our town, everybody scream,<em>  
><em>in this town of Halloween<em>  
><em>I am the one hiding under your bed,<em>  
><em>teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<em>  
><em>I am the one hiding under your stairs,<em>  
><em>fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<em>  
><em>This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween<em>  
><em>In this town we call home,<em>  
><em>everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>  
><em>In this town, don't we love it now,<em>  
><em>everybody's waiting for the next surprise<em>  
><em>Round that corner, then,<em>  
><em>hiding in the trash cans,<em>  
><em>something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll..<em>  
><em>Scream, this is Halloween,<em>  
><em>red and black and slimy green,<em>  
><em>Aren't you scared?<em>  
><em>Well, that's just fine,<em>  
><em>say it once, say it twice,<em>  
><em>take a chance and roll the dice,<em>  
><em>ride with the moon in the dead of night<em>  
><em>Everybody scream, everybody scream,<em>  
><em>in our town or Halloween<em>  
><em>I am the clown with the tear-away face,<em>  
><em>here in a flash and gone without a trace<em>  
><em>I am the who when you call "Who's there?",<em>  
><em>I am the wind blowing through your hair<em>  
><em>I am the shadow on the moon at night,<em>  
><em>filling your dreams to the brim with fright<em>  
><em>This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween<em>  
><em>Tender lumplings everywhere,<em>  
><em>life's no fun without a good scare,<em>  
><em>that's our job but we're not mean<em>  
><em>in our town of Halloween<em>  
><em>In this town, don't we love it now,<em>  
><em>everyone's waiting for the next surprise<em>  
><em>Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back<em>  
><em>and scream like a banshee,<em>  
><em>make you jump out of your skin!<em>  
><em>This is Halloween, everybody scream,<em>  
><em>won't you please make way for a very special guy<em>  
><em>Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch,<em>  
><em>everyone hail to the pumpkin king<em>  
><em>Now, this is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween<em>  
><em>In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>  
><em>La la la la la'<em>

Alma was not happy, she was terrified to say the least. She wouldn't be able to escape the movie, and even if she managed to leave the room for a second her Papa would just bring her back.

_'There are few who deny,_  
><em>At what I do I am the best,<em>  
><em>For my talents are renowned far and wide<em>  
><em>When it comes to surprises<em>  
><em>In the moonlit night<em>  
><em>I excel without ever even trying<em>  
><em>With the slightest little effort<em>  
><em>Of my ghost-like charms,<em>  
><em>I have seen grown men give out a shriek<em>  
><em>With a wave of my hand<em>  
><em>And a well-placed moan,<em>  
><em>I have swept the very bravest off their feet!<em>  
><em>Yet year after year,<em>  
><em>It's the same routine<em>  
><em>And I grow so weary<em>  
><em>Of the sound of screams<em>  
><em>And I Jack, the pumpkin king,<em>  
><em>Have grown so tired of the same old thing…<em>  
><em>Oh,<em> saomewhere_ deep inside of these bones_  
><em>An emptiness began to grow,<em>  
><em>There's something out there far from my home,<em>  
><em>A longing that I've never known<em>  
><em>I'm the master of fright , and a demon of light<em>  
><em>And I'll scare you right out of your pants<em>  
><em>To a guy in Kentucky I'm Mister Unlucky<em>  
><em>And I'm known throughout England and France<em>  
><em>And since I am dead, I can take off my head<em>  
><em>To recite Shakespearean quotations.<em>  
><em>No animal nor man can SCREAM like I can<em>  
><em>With the fury of my recitations<em>  
><em>But who here would ever understand<em>  
><em>That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin<em>  
><em>Would tire of his crown, if they only understood<em>  
><em>He'd give it all up if he only could…<em>  
><em>Oh, there's an empty place in my bones,<em>  
><em>That calls out for something unknown<em>  
><em>The fame and praise come year after year<em>  
><em>Does nothing for these empty tears'<em>

It was a message from the formal Lord Death himself, Alma felt her eyes go heavy, she was getting drowsy. She'd finally escape this movie. But, she knew she'd be teased by her parents. It was worth it. Slowly, she lulled herself to sleep. But not before muttering a few words,

"Merry Christmas Mama and Papa. I love you..."

Alma was asleep. But she swore that she could feel her parents smiles.


	10. A Gingerbread Nightmare

**This is based on my real life experience with gingerbread houses, you see me and these things are arch enemies, it's like they hate me or something. By the way in case anyone is wondering why there are so many songs and other things is because I made a promise to myself each chapter would be at least 1,000 words and adding in things like that make it easier. Also, remember to review! If you have any questions or anything PM me or write a ****review! This chapter is a little weird, but I hope you guys like it. By the way, this chapter is back to when Maka and Soul were teenagers rather to when they were adults. I know it ****switches back and forth but I really hope you guys like it! Sorry my writings all over the place I just have a lot of things to share!**

**-Poe**

* * *

><p>"It can't be that hard, after all it comes in a kit" said Soul<p>

"Obviously you've never built one as a child, because believe me. This is extremely complicated, weirdly. The icing usually doesn't connect the pieces well-" said Maka before she was cut off by a kiss from Soul

"Angel, I was raised in an environment that only cared about musicality. I'll take your word on how I don't know how to make a gingerbread house"

Maka spoke, "Well alright! Let's make a gingerbread house!"

* * *

><p>"Maka, you really weren't kidding when you said this was hard" shouted Soul from the living room<p>

Maka replied, "Well, duh. If I have to make frosting because we used all of it up making the stupid thing stand up then it's pretty hard!"

"I thought you said you were good at making gingerbread houses!" said Soul

"That has never left my mouth"

"Whatever Angel"

Maka walked in with a new bag of frosting, ready to put the decorations up, "Okay Soul, let's put on some music and start decorating his house!"

Soul got up and turned on the radio,

_'On the first day of Deathmas, _  
><em>my true love sent to me <em>  
><em>A partridge in a pear tree.<em>

_On the second day of Deathmas, _  
><em>my true love sent to me <em>  
><em>Two turtle doves, <em>  
><em>And a partridge in a pear tree.<em>

_On the third day of Deathmas, _  
><em>my true love sent to me <em>  
><em>Three French hens, <em>  
><em>Two turtle doves, <em>  
><em>And a partridge in a pear tree.<em>

_On the fourth day of Deathmas, _  
><em>my true love sent to me <em>  
><em>Four calling birds, <em>  
><em>Three French hens, <em>  
><em>Two turtle doves, <em>  
><em>And a partridge in a pear tree.<em>

_On the fifth day of Deathmas, _  
><em>my true love sent to me <em>  
><em>Five golden rings, <em>  
><em>Four calling birds, <em>  
><em>Three French hens, <em>  
><em>Two turtle doves, <em>  
><em>And a partridge in a pear tree.<em>

_On the sixth day of Deathmas, _  
><em>my true love sent to me <em>  
><em>Six geese a-laying, <em>  
><em>Five golden rings, <em>  
><em>Four calling birds, <em>  
><em>Three French hens, <em>  
><em>Two turtle doves, <em>  
><em>And a partridge in a pear tree.<em>

_On the seventh day of Deathmas, _  
><em>my true love sent to me <em>  
><em>Seven swans a-swimming, <em>  
><em>Six geese a-laying, <em>  
><em>Five golden rings, <em>  
><em>Four calling birds, <em>  
><em>Three French hens, <em>  
><em>Two turtle doves, <em>  
><em>And a partridge in a pear tree.<em>

_On the eighth day of Deathmas, _  
><em>my true love sent to me <em>  
><em>Eight maids a-milking, <em>  
><em>Seven swans a-swimming, <em>  
><em>Six geese a-laying, <em>  
><em>Five golden rings, <em>  
><em>Four calling birds, <em>  
><em>Three French hens, <em>  
><em>Two turtle doves, <em>  
><em>And a partridge in a pear tree.<em>

_On the ninth day of Deathmas, _  
><em>my true love sent to me <em>  
><em>Nine ladies dancing, <em>  
><em>Eight maids a-milking, <em>  
><em>Seven swans a-swimming, <em>  
><em>Six geese a-laying, <em>  
><em>Five golden rings, <em>  
><em>Four calling birds, <em>  
><em>Three French hens, <em>  
><em>Two turtle doves, <em>  
><em>And a partridge in a pear tree.<em>

_On the tenth day of Deathmas, _  
><em>my true love sent to me <em>  
><em>Ten lords a-leaping, <em>  
><em>Nine ladies dancing, <em>  
><em>Eight maids a-milking, <em>  
><em>Seven swans a-swimming, <em>  
><em>Six geese a-laying, <em>  
><em>Five golden rings, <em>  
><em>Four calling birds, <em>  
><em>Three French hens, <em>  
><em>Two turtle doves, <em>  
><em>And a partridge in a pear tree.<em>

_On the eleventh day of Deathmas, _  
><em>my true love sent to me <em>  
><em>Eleven pipers piping, <em>  
><em>Ten lords a-leaping, <em>  
><em>Nine ladies dancing, <em>  
><em>Eight maids a-milking, <em>  
><em>Seven swans a-swimming, <em>  
><em>Six geese a-laying, <em>  
><em>Five golden rings, <em>  
><em>Four calling birds, <em>  
><em>Three French hens, <em>  
><em>Two turtle doves, <em>  
><em>And a partridge in a pear tree.<em>

_On the twelfth day of Deathmas, _  
><em>my true love sent to me <em>  
><em>Twelve drummers drumming, <em>  
><em>Eleven pipers piping, <em>  
><em>Ten lords a-leaping, <em>  
><em>Nine ladies dancing, <em>  
><em>Eight maids a-milking, <em>  
><em>Seven swans a-swimming, <em>  
><em>Six geese a-laying, <em>  
><em>Five golden rings, <em>  
><em>Four calling birds, <em>  
><em>Three French hens, <em>  
><em>Two turtle doves, <em>  
><em>And a partridge in a pear tree!'<em>

"Okay! Now that we have the Deathmas spirit let's decorate that house!" yelled Maka

* * *

><p>They were down. The house was beautiful, the delicate lines that were carefully arched and coated in glitter. The house itself was themed after the baroque period, and over by the corner it was simple, deriving from the classical tradition, clean and simple. And the colors, pink, red, and gold reflected the time of romanticism. The house was music, the house was joy. Or as Maka called at, <em>'I thought you hated music, why are we making a house themed after that? Can we just make one like a normal couple?'<em>

Then in that one moment, that one single moment, everything seemed to crumble. The empire had fallen, the labor that went in to all of it, was for nothing. Maka and Soul looked at one another with wide eyes

"It's collapsing" said Soul

"It'll be okay, we can make a new one" replied Maka

"I will never be as good as the first. Nothing will be" said Soul

Maka answered almost instantly, "I know. But there's nothing else we can do besides watch it die out"

"Unfortunate really" said Soul

And there Soul and Maka were, watching their gingerbread house collapse down to ashes. The empire was gone, gone.


	11. Ugly Christmas Sweater

**I'm writing this at like midnight. Sorry, it's uploaded late. I literally fell asleep at 5:00 and woke up at like 6:30, I'm jittery. I didn't have an idea till really late in the day...I know I'm terrible. Anyway, ugly christmas sweaters are taken from my school's ugly sweater contest, so you know have fun. I'm sorry for my awkwardness. Remember to review! Also, questions, comments, or anything can either be PM'D to me or reviewed. But, wow. I only have two more days of this. Thats super creepy. It seemed like just yesterday I was getting ready to do this outrageous idea. Honestly, how does Nowl do this everyday? Anyway, sorry for my nostalgia, I'm in this weird state of wanting to fall asleep and really NOT wanting to fall asleep. Anyway, sorry for the late update, I got really lazy and I was baking cookies again [I lost the battle, as usual] I know you guys would much rather read the story instead of learning about random things [the cookies look SO UGLY! Well, at least some of them do] about my life. Anyway, I want to give you guys the good cookies so VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL! (::) [IS THAT EVEN THE CORRECT SYMBOL, LIKE WHAT IS LIFE?] Sorry, again I'll stop my rambling, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**-Poe**

* * *

><p>Soul would never say those words to Maka, he would never. It was just so embarrassing. He was supposed to be a cool guy, not a guy that keeps staring at Maka because the ugly Deathmas sweater she was wearing made her look <em>so<em> cute. Why was this even affecting him this much? Maka and him had been dating for so long, why think she's unbelievably cute now? This was pain.

"Soul! You okay? You seem a little out of it" said Maka as she tried to break Soul from his thoughts

"Oh, um...yeah" said Soul

Maka chuckled, "Okay then" with that she kissed him on the cheek and bid her farewells to meet up with Tsubaki for the day.

This was so not going to be easy for Soul

So not going to be easy.

So not.

This was really going to be a challenge.

* * *

><p>Soul couldn't stop thinking about Maka in that stupid sweater. It was frustrating him, he couldn't do anything to prevent his thoughts from wondering to her. The was the ugly sweater made her look so innocent because it gave her no curves [not like she had any before but it really made her look like a baby]. The way that the sleeves covered her hands, so that every time she had to do something that required her hands, she had to push up the sleeves. Also, the way that it reached all the way to her mid-thigh was adorable. She was just so delicate looking in the sweater. It was killing Soul, why couldn't Maka be less cute?<p>

Soul would do anything to get Maka out of his mind: he ate food, he played video games, he even played some music on his keyboard [which let's be honest, wasn't much of something he doesn't normally do]! Yet, Maka was just so apparent in his life that he couldn't seem to get her out of his head. Every time the thoughts might have left his head, they came back five minutes later. He needed to get Maka out of his head, it was simple just call her. Soul picked up his phone and dialed Maka's number in:

"Please, please, please, just pick up" Soul whispered into the phone

The phone was still ringing, he needed Maka to pick up so he could talk to her, and then by some miracle it did, "Hey Soul what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you" he replied

Maka giggled, "Okay then. So are you doing anything at the moment?"

"Just lounging around, you know doing normal things"

He could feel Maka rolling her eyes, "Alright. Soul I gotta go...bye!"

"Okay...bye" replied Soul

"Love you"

"Love you too"

Now Soul really missed Maka

* * *

><p>She's still out, and it's been forever. She said she'd be back an hour ago, it's been three hours. He couldn't take it any longer, he just wanted to hug her, tell her she looks cute, kiss her, cuddle with her, just be with Maka. He couldn't take it, he wanted her to be home.<p>

He just wanted her to be home.

He **really** wanted her to be home.

So much, so much.

* * *

><p>Minutes past, and Soul was lying on the couch. Looking at the clock, his phone, and the door in hopes Maka would come home. He knew she'd be gone a while [she was going shopping or whatever with Liz of course it would take forever] but this was outrageous. He wasn't mad at her or anything, he just missed her<strong> so much. <strong>He wanted to be selfish, he wanted to have Maka all to himself.

He's starting to hate Liz, he stole his Maka.

Soul wants his Maka back.

He really wants his Maka back.

* * *

><p>The door creaked open, and out of the corner of Soul's eyes he saw Maka. His Maka. It seemed impossibly quick but as fast as Soul could possibly get up and walk over to Maka was doubled in speed. He engulfed Maka in a big bear hug. He really missed her, really missed her.<p>

"I'm glad your back" Soul mumbled in to Maka's shoulder

"Me too. Shopping was a nightmare" replied Maka

"You look really cute today, did I tell you that?" said Soul

"No"

"Well you look really cute today"

"Okay Soul"

Soul gave Maka a sloppy kiss, "Come on. Tomorrow's Deathmas Eve, we should get some sleep"

Together they walked in to Maka's room, and fell asleep. Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's frame and moved her close. He then mumbled an incoherent sentence, "I love you Maka"

"I love you too Soul"

Together they fell asleep in each others arms.


	12. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

**I didn't update in a while, but I have to only have 12 chapters [Hence the 12 days of Christmas]. I'm really quite sorry, I'm just a terrible person. I really hope you can forgive me. Anyway, this is really upsetting for me. It's my last chapter, and I don't know why I'm so relaxed. Well, this is important for you guys to hear. I will not be writing more fanfiction for Soul Eater anytime soon. I just, I don't feel the joy in writing Soul Eater fanfiction anymore. Don't get me wrong, I will always love Soul Eater as an anime and manga, but I just don't feel like I can get myself to writing it for some while. I really appreciate everything that everyone who did anything for me. This is just a temporary goodbye note. I will come back, I can promise you that. So... thank you:**

**[Reviewers for '12 Days of Christmas']**

**Ynot7-**

**You've been reviewing every single chapter for this story and I couldn't be happier. Really, it's hard to put into words how much I appreciate everything we did. So just THANK YOU!**

**ThePumpkinQueen1106-**

**Thank you so much!**

**coolgirl and Very sweet [guests]-**

**Thank you so much for the suggestion coolgirl! And thank you for cheering me on Very sweet!**

**[Reviewers for 'Maka's Mine']**

**Doro-chan- **

**Thank you so much! The ending has been with me since the very beginning and I'm so glad you liked it!**

**sabrina bina-**

**You commented on my story so much, thank you!**

**Livandra-**

**I don't know you well but still, thank you!**

**kikyo2180-**

**We started out kind of rocky, but know...we're better. Thankyou!**

**Thank you to anyone else who reviewed my stories, now on to the story! Oh and by the way, the theme to this story is still Christmas. **

* * *

><p>"Soul! Come on let's get moving! We gotta get to Kid's house at exactly eight! Come on, LET'S GO" yelled Maka<p>

"One sec Angel, just let me get my shoe on!" replied Soul

Maka just let out a huff and waited for Soul to come down, and then she heard his footsteps.

"Come on Angel! We don't want to be late" Soul teased

In return, Maka rolled her eyes and just walked up to Soul's motorcycle, "Just drive Eater"

* * *

><p>They had arrived at Gallows Mansion at exactly eight o'clock [and thank death they did] with bags of presents in hand. Kid guided them to the giant tree to place the presents down and begin partying [in Soul's definition however, it simply wasn't partying. It was people standing around drinking fancy drinks while Soul slave labored by the piano, not even getting payed for it. While in Maka's definition it was most certainly a party]. After what seemed like hours for Soul, and only a matter of minutes for Maka the party was stopped to open the presents.<p>

"Gather around Spartoi, it's time to open presents!" shouted Kid

As soon as he said it, all of Spartoi [and the teachers, which they had been invited as a 'holiday staff party' came to the tree] gathered around to open each others presents

"Liz goes first" said Kid

Slowly everyone passed there gifts to Liz towards her.

Liz opened the fist gift, which was a neatly wrapped package with the names Maka and Soul scribbled on the top, "You guys! How'd you know I wanted more nail polish!"

Maka shrugged, "I just had a hunch"

"Well thank you!" Liz squealed

"Alright, this gift says it's from Patti! And it's a...giraffe!" said Liz

"Giraffe!" Patti screamed

"Let's just move on. Alright, Black*Star and Tsubaki's gift! And it's new clothes! Thanks!"

Tsubaki gave Liz a small smile, and watched as Liz kept opening the gifts she got.

After what seemed like hours [or shorter, Soul couldn't tell at this point in time] Maka was finally going to receive her gifts, Soul was nervous. He didn't want to seem like a sap, but he needed to give Maka a gift. He would break his cool. But Maka was Soul's angel. He couldn't decide.

_'Oh man up, just give her the gift!'_ screams his mind

It was decided, he would give Maka the gift

* * *

><p>It was finally the time were Soul would give Maka the gift, "Here you go Maka"<p>

Maka took the gift gladly and began to open it, slowly. It was agonizing. It seemed the whole room had their eyes on them, especially Maka's old man. He could feel the old mans glare.

The room suddenly was shaken by Maka's gasp, "Oh Soul, I love it!"

"It's not a engagement ring, is it? I mean, I wouldn't be that surprised since at this same time Spirit was contemplating getting married to your mother at this exact minute. It is the kind of thing scythes do, isn't it?" said Stein

Marie elbowed him, "Franken!"

"Yes Marie?" Stein replied

"You're freaking Spirit out, stop it!"

It seemed Stein did, in the corner of the room Spirit was hyperventilating

"I was joking, Maka what is it though?" said Stein

"A necklace with angel wings!" said Maka [Soul mumbled something about how Stein never tells jokes]

"How sweet!"squealed all the girls [including Marie]

Maka flung herself in to Soul's arms and kissed his cheek, "Thank you"

* * *

><p>The party was over, and everyone was going home. And that's were Soul and Maka were, home.<p>

"Thank you for the necklace Soul" mumbled Maka

"Your welcome Angel"

"That's what you bought at the street fair, right?" asked Maka

"Yup. The lady even said that we were in love"

"Did she now?" Maka said

"Yeah, she wished us a good future" replied Soul

"Well, we should for fill her wish" said Maka

"We should shouldn't we?" said Soul

"I love you Soul" said Maka

"I love you too Maka"

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas"

"You're mine, you know that right?"

"Absolutely"

"I really do love you"

They loved each other, and they knew it was a longshot that they would actually get married and even have kids, but they knew they could do it. She would become an Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, it's really finished. I can't believe it. I won't be writing for Soul Eater in a while but I will be writing for other series. Like the 'Mortal Instruments' for Malec. If you like the series, please read my story! You guys, I really appreciate everything you've done for me. Thank you! I really LOVE you guys, seriously.<strong>

**I love and appreciate everything you've done for me,**

**-Poe**


End file.
